Rin quiere
by Atori-chan
Summary: Rin sabe que Sesshomaru le concede todo lo que quiere. Pero cuando se llega a la etapa adulta, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ONESHOOT


**SUMARY: **Rin sabe que Sesshomaru le concede todo lo que quiere. Pero cuando se llega a la etapa adulta, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

**Pareja principal****: **SesshRin

**Pareja leve:** InuKag

**Dato: **Debido a lo corto que es, y el poco tiempo, es un fic muy simple, donde mi único propósito es que disfrutéis al leerlo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y qué mejor que con mis tres parejas favoritas donde cada una de ellas será de romance con un pequeño toque de humor. Espero que os guste.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**PARA **__**CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, PUBLICO ESTE FIC HECHO CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA LOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA**_

* * *

**-RIN QUIERE****…-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

_

* * *

_

Cuando se es la protegida de Sesshomaru, el Taiyoukai más poderoso que Sengoku hubiera conocido, es que todos los caprichos se verán concedidos. Sean cuales sean.

Cuando Rin tenía siete años, ella no se daba cuenta del asunto. Pedía que parasen para recoger flores, y él junto a Jaken y Ah-Hun, se detenían sin importar la prisa que llevaran.

Fue a los nueve años cuando se enteró que todo lo que quería, él se lo daba.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere un nuevo kimono.

Y él mandaba a su leal servidor Jaken, en búsqueda de un kimono para ella.

Por supuesto, el pequeño sapo se indignaba con la pequeña tachándola de aprovechada y de egoísta, pero, ¿qué niño no lo es, especialmente cuando no te dicen no a lo que pides?

Cuando Jaken se lo hubo traído, Rin se había sentido tan contenta que había saltado sobre el lord.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –abrazándolo donde su estatura alcanzaba las rodillas del lord.

-…

Con diez años, Rin tenía todo cuanto quería. Pedía, Sesshomaru se lo concedía. Nunca se lo denegaba.

Fue en ese tiempo, cuando veía a su amiga Kagome desconsolada porque Inuyasha seguía pensando en Kikyo. Y si algo le disgustaba a la pequeña Rin es que no toleraba que sus pocos amigos humanos estuvieran deprimidos.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere que Inuyasha-sama se quede con Kagome-sama.

Lo primero que recibió fue la sorpresa, y que Jaken la amonestara por pedir cosas continuamente.

Sin embargo, tras un poco de discusión entre el pequeño youkai y la humana, Sesshomaru se había dado la vuelta, marchándose sin decir nada a nadie.

Pocos días después, cuando Rin había ido a visitar a su amiga Kagome, se la encontró condenadamente feliz ya que estaba casada y hasta embarazada del hanyou, por lo que supo que su amo, no sabía cómo, había cumplido su capricho. Así que, como las veces anteriores.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –abrazándolo donde ahora su estatura alcanzaba un poco más debajo de la cintura del lord.

-…

A la edad de doce años, Rin se había convertido en toda una niña caprichosa, a la hora de pedir, pero que extrañamente conservaba su dulzura y su inocencia.

Pero es que ser considerada como una princesa donde su amo era como un genio de la lámpara que no tenía un límite de deseos, hacía que tuviera el poder sobre eliminar el mal.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere que todos los youkais dejen de hacer maldades.

Un capricho un tanto imposible, y que Jaken se rió en sus narices por tal petición. Sesshomaru, como siempre en silencio, solo contemplaba, como siempre, la discusión que se generaba en su humana y en el pequeño youkai.

Hasta que al final, como las veces anteriores, se daba la vuelta en silencio y se dirigía a quién sabe dónde para sus acompañantes.

Semanas después, Rin había observado como ningún youkai les amenazaba, es más, cada vez que pasaban frente a algún youkai, este se postraba haciendo una leve reverencia ante el lord, para desconcierto de Jaken que se quedaba con la boca abierta.

Feliz de que nuevamente le cumpliera el deseo.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –donde su altura ahora alcanzaba la cintura del lord.

-…

A los catorce años, si antes Rin era una caprichosa, cuando se es adolescente, la cosa empeora. Rin continuaba con sus peticiones donde el ritual era el mismo. Pero a esa edad, fue cuando se puso a pensar que aunque iba con el youkai más poderoso, ella era solo una simple humana, si se comparaba con Kagome o con Sango que a la hora de pelear sabían cómo se desenvolverse.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere aprender a pelear.

Y nuevamente teníamos a Jaken protestando, alegando que su señor no tenía tiempo que perder con tonterías. La humana contradiciéndole más fuerte que antes, debido a su carácter obstinado como adolescente.

Fue Sesshomaru que como las veces anteriores, se había marchado sin más.

Días después, el inuyoukai había regresado con una katana que le había dado a Rin, añadiendo que era hecha a partir de uno de sus colmillos y que practicaría con Jaken.

Eso provocó, como las veces anteriores, desconcierto en Jaken mientras que en Rin…

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –donde su altura ahora alcanzaba un poco más abajo del pecho del lord.

-…

Con dieciséis años, Rin era una experta en el arte de la espada, aunque sin youkais contra quién pelear, la dejaban tranquila de no tener que matar a nadie.

Realmente empezaba a resultarle ilógico el haberle pedido aprender a pelear sino habían adversarios. Quizás habrían sido sus celos ante sus amigas Kagome y Sango al sentirse inferior a ellas.

Dada su edad, decidió no darle importancia al tema, sino pensar en lo sola que se sentía. En el interior de su cabeza, tenía almacenadas cientos de anécdotas que clamaba por soltar, y eran cosas que no se las iba a contar al protestón de Jaken y mucho menos a su señor, el cual no era youkai de estar sentado a escuchar lo que serían tonterías para él.

Fue por eso que…

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere que Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama vivan con nosotros.

Por supuesto, tal petición le era para Jaken del todo inconcebible. Y como siempre, le protestó a la humana, donde a diferencia de antes que mostraba todo un carácter, en esta ocasión su expresión era suave pero insistente.

Sesshomaru, en silencio, como siempre observaba la discusión. Realmente aquella petición era demasiado para él. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que su medio-hermano, al que tanto odiaba, era humillante para su persona y estaba convencido que el hanyou se negaría como él en mente.

Pero…

Cerrando los ojos, suspiró en silencio y se dio la vuelta, marchándose donde Jaken, con desgracia, sabía que iría a cumplirle la petición de la humana.

Y así fue.

Una semana después, Inuyasha y su familia, su esposa Kagome y un gracioso y lindo cachorro hanyou, vivían en el palacio de lord, donde Rin no tardó en finalizar el ritual.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –abrazándolo donde su altura ahora alcanzaba el pecho del lord.

-…

A los dieciocho años, Rin no podía quejarse de tener una vida completa. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en la mayoría de edad, se sentía en la necesidad de comportarse como una adulta y comprender que sus peticiones pasadas eran más que egoístas. No entendía, porque la mitad de ellas, su amo no se la denegaba.

Fue por eso, que la inseguridad la invadía y se preguntara, si su señor no las aceptaba con alguna intención oculta.

Esas inquietudes se las había consultado a su mejor amiga Kagome, a la que había empezado a ver como una hermana, donde la había animado, alegando que eran imaginaciones suyas. Que para Sesshomaru, ella era la persona más importante y que por eso, accedía a sus caprichos.

Con esa respuesta, una nueva espinita creció en ella.

¿Importante para su señor? ¿En qué sentido?

Estaba tan tentada a preguntárselo como cuando hacía sus típicas peticiones, que por otra parte, temía que su respuesta arruinara la buena relación que tenían. Además, si en el caso de que sus sentimientos fuesen otros…

-no, es imposible. –se negaba a sí misma con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que la relación entre un youkai y una humana era difícil. Y su amo odiaba esa clase de relaciones. Era por eso, que se dignaba a ver la realidad y procuraba no pensar en esa otra clase de sentimientos que su señor aborrecía.

-¿ocurre algo?

La voz del youkai a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara y se girara a verlo. Con una educada reverencia, le saludó al mismo tiempo que le respondía.

-no es nada Sesshomaru-sama. –para ahora mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-…

Sesshomaru seguía parado frente a ella en silencio, donde Rin, conociéndolo, sabía que quería decir algo, pero dado su carácter, tenía que ser ella quién llevara el peso de la conversación.

-¿desea algo, amo?

-hace tiempo que no me pides nada.

Rin hizo memoria, comprobando que tan ciertas eran sus palabras. Desde que había cumplido los dieciocho, donde ya se sentía una adulta y dejar atrás la niña que era, aunque no en el otro sentido por supuesto; aparte de estar con aquella inquietud confesada a Kagome… desde entonces no le había pedido absolutamente nada.

También, es que no necesitaba nada que ya tuviera.

-es verdad, y lamento los caprichos que le pedía antes. –haciendo otra reverencia a modo de disculpa- ha sido muy amable en complacerme, de veras que se lo agradezco. –sonriéndole de todo corazón.

-…

No hubo palabras, Rin no las esperaba. Pero se sorprendió como levantaba los brazos, como si hiciera una seña para que le abrazase. Extrañada, no preguntó, pero tampoco desechó ese gesto iniciado por él.

Sonriendo ampliamente, correspondió a su abrazo. E igual que antes, cuando le concedía sus peticiones egoístas.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere mucho. –donde su altura estaba por encima del pecho del lord.

-…

Aunque no tuviese nada que ver con el ritual anterior, Rin había pronunciado aquellas palabras por el acto afectivo iniciado por su señor.

Al cumplir los veintiún años, Rin notó como desde aquel día, Sesshomaru se dedicaba a levantar los brazos esperando su abrazo. Ella no se lo negaba, en parte porque la emocionaba saber que era tan importante para él, que solo le permitía a ella acercarse tanto a su persona. Pero por otra parte, eso animaba a su corazón a amarle como mujer. Debido a ese problema, donde sabía que no resultaría, había dejado de corresponder a sus abrazos, dando excusas estúpidas donde sabía que su amo no se las tragaba.

-Rin, tengo que anunciarte algo importante.

Frente a frente, la humana notó como su amo estaba más serio de lo habitual y eso la asustaba.

-te casarás con Kohaku cuando comience la primavera.

Shock.

Esa fue la impresión de Rin, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

¿Qué se casara con Kohaku?

Pero…

¿Por qué?

No es que le disgustara su amigo… pero era así como lo veía… no tenía otro sentimiento hacia el joven exterminador.

-¿por… por qué…?

-es el único humano que considero aceptable para ti. Y tú eres una humana que debe tener una familia.

Así que entonces, la veía como el resto de los humanos.

No la consideraba importante, como ella y Kagome creían.

No sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Eso la deprimió más, que hasta las lágrimas aparecieron.

-no hay nada más que hablar.

Sentenció el youkai a sabiendas que a ella le disgustaba la idea y que se lo replicaría. Pasando por su lado, escuchó como murmuraba algo inteligible, pero siguió su camino, hasta que…

-Se… Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru-sama… Rin quiere… quiere… -el youkai giró la cabeza viendo la espalda de la joven, a la espera de que soltase su petición- quiere saber… por qué siempre… cumplía lo que me pedía… -tras esas palabras, ella también se giró a verlo con el rostro impregnado en lágrimas.

-…

El silencio inundó el lugar. Ella a la espera de una respuesta, él sin ninguna gana de dársela, porque eso desvelaría sus intenciones ocultas, que eran…

-¡¡BUUUHH!!

La voz de un niño irrumpió aquel momento, liberando la tensión existente, así como asustar a la joven humana y hasta al mismísimo Sesshomaru.

-¡he asustado al tío! ¡Hasta al tío he asustado! –saltaba el niño feliz y emocionado.

Con esas palabras, Rin no podía evitar reírse, olvidándose el tema anterior, aunque las lágrimas seguían adornando sus orbes verdes.

Por parte de Sesshomaru, se encontraba recuperándose de lo que su gracioso sobrino había hecho.

-por cierto Rin-chan, Ryuyasha –nombrándose a sí mismo- sabe porqué tío Sesshomaru te concedía todos los caprichos. Y es porque le gusta cuando lo abrazas. Eso es lo que dijeron papá y mamá.

Un golpe en la cabeza es lo que se llevó el pequeño, aunque leve, debido a que era el hijo del patán de su medio hermano y sabía que se pondría como una furia si algo le pasara a su cachorro y ahora no tenía ganas de lidiar con él.

-¡ay! ¡Por qué me pegas si es la verdad! –se quejó Ryuyasha sobándose la cabeza.

Ahora una mirada asesina que lo acojonó, por lo que a toda prisa se colocó detrás de Rin. Y cuando Sesshomaru la vio, se la encontró con los ojos agrandados de la impresión.

-¿es eso cierto? –le preguntó cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos.

-…

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta positiva ni negativa. Pero rin sabía que era cierta, eso explicaría por qué después de pedir sus constantes caprichos, él le pedía con gestos que lo abrazara, pero… ¿por qué?

-anda Rin-chan, pídeselo. –sabiendo lo que la humana estaría pensando, Ryuyasha la alentó en un murmullo bajo, esperando que su tío no lo oyera.

Aunque era en vano, ya que Sesshomaru debido a su buen sentido auditivo como inuyoukai, había escuchado sin problemas lo que aquel cachorro entrometido había dicho.

Iba a volver a lanzar otra de sus gélidas miradas, donde callaba a cualquiera, pero…

-Sesshomaru-sama… -tragando saliva, y cuando él la miró, cerró los ojos para coger aire y valor- Rin quiere saber porqué.

-…

Y como era de esperar, no había respuesta, y eso molestó a la humana que siguió con su séquito de peticiones.

-Rin quiere saber porqué no me responde.

-…

-Rin quiere saber porqué me manda pasar mi vida con alguien a quién no amo.

-…

-Rin quiere quedarse a su lado. –dijo esta vez donde más lágrimas se le unían a las anteriores, acariciando sus mejillas.

-…

-¿Rin-chan es que no te enteras? –habló el niño- ya te dije que a tío Sesshomaru le gustas. Pero como es un orgulloso, nunca te lo dijo, y por eso se conformaba con tus abrazos donde a medida que crecías observaba la mujer que crecía en ti. Y claro, como dejaste de pedirle cosas, pues por eso te pedía que le abrazaras. Hasta que dejaste de correspondérselos y tío Sesshomaru creyó que estabas cansada de estar con él. Por eso te manda con Kohaku-san, para que seas feliz. O algo así, me dijo mi papá.

¡Estúpido híbrido, tanto padre como hijo!

Fue el pensamiento de Sesshomaru. Se hizo una nota mental de cargarse a su sobrino cuando estuviera solo, por no hablar del patán de su medio hermano que le daría la gran paliza de su vida.

-como que ya no hay dudas entre los dos, tomo las de Villadiego, antes de que tío Sesshomaru se transforme y me devore.

Y tan rápido como se presentó, de la misma forma, se marchó, donde Sesshomaru se preguntaba si el condenado de su sobrino no habría venido solo para cavar su propia tumba por bocazas.

Miró a su humana donde parecía estar tan sorprendida como colorada por semejantes confesiones hechas por el pequeño hanyou.

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta de hoja. Ahora no podía permitir que la hembra que sabía de sus sentimientos marchara, dejándole la imagen de un youkai que ha sido rechazado.

-lo de Kohaku queda cancelado. Te quedarás conmigo. –sus palabras sonaron más bien como una orden, que como una muestra de afecto.

Sin embargo, a Rin le daba igual. Por lo que sonrió con ternura.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere estar a su lado y amarle para toda la eternidad.

Por el rostro de Sesshomaru, se asomó una pequeña sorpresa al comprobar que ella no tenía dudas respeto a sus sentimientos por él.

Como las veces anteriores, no hubo palabras en respuesta o queja de sus peticiones, sino que el ritual se adelantó cuando él alzó los brazos y ella corrió a ellos feliz y contenta.

-arigato Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo ama de todo corazón.

-…

Ante ese abrazo, el lord comprobó como ahora su altura era la indicada, para apoyar su mentón sobre su larga cabellera azabache, sin que a ojos ajenos, pareciera que él correspondiera a ese gesto afectivo.

Pues aunque el youkai la amara, también amaba esos abrazos y deseaba corresponderlos, aunque fueran a su manera.

Si lo pensaba bien, había logrado tener a la humana consigo, que los abrazos regresaran, gracias a su gracioso sobrino, y por mucho que le pesara al bocazas y cotilla de su hermano.

Por esta vez, les perdonaría la vida, pero el haber expuesto demasiado en claro sus sentimientos, eso sí que no se lo perdonaría. Se vengaría de ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar como su hermanito aún portaba aquel rosario maldito.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y el último de los fics por hacer, donde ningún tema de los que se me ocurría me convencía o me inspiraba.

Debo confesar que lo empecé a hacer el miércoles y ayer lo finalicé. Por lo que fue muy apurado, pero cumplí con lo que prometía de publicar los fics de mis tres parejas favoritas.

Hace mucho que no escribía un SesshRin, y aún por encima siendo un fic muy simple y sencillo.

Solo espero que aún así os haya gustado y me regaléis un review.

'Atori'


End file.
